winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 408
|pe = Winx Believix |ne = Nebula}}The White Circle is the eighth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis A sequence of photos from Roxy's photo album sends her and the Winx to an old country house, with the Wizards close behind. Plot After another long, busy day at Love & Pet, the Winx get a phone call from Roxy claiming something strange is happening. They rush to her and at her home, the girls discover some old photos arranged in a certain order; including one of an old farm. Roxy tells the girls she dreamed of the mysterious woman again. When she woke up she noticed the old photos scattered on the floor and would return to their positions even after she had tried to put them away. The girls discover that the photos are relaying a message. The next day the girls go to visit the farm in hopes of finding what that message was, with the Wizards of the Black Circle following them, but then realize it is now owned by a man named Batson. Before Batson kicks them out of the farm the girls all sense a magical energy in the farm. While they discuss a way to get past Batson, the Wizards surprise them. While the Winx hold them off, Bloom tells Roxy to go somewhere safe. She does so and hides herself in the barn. The Wizards overpower the Winx and they too flee from them by miniaturizing. They meet up with Roxy but the Wizards sense their presence in there. To draw them out, Gantlos sets the barn on fire. This alerts Batson who, when trying to intervene, is injured by Gantlos. Seeing Batson hurt, the Winx confront the Wizards while Roxy remains in the barn as she noticed something brimming with light. While his comrades deal with their enemies, Ogron sneaks into the barn, initially with the intent to capture Roxy. But he then sees the White Circle and is shocked to see it. He grabs it but the circle induces pain and he drops it. Roxy quickly snatches it and runs outside. Realizing what it is, she uses it to summon the creatures of the forest who come to her aid. It amplifies her powers tremendously causing the Wizards flee realizing they cannot defeat her. Batson is then screaming, panicking as his barn is still set ablaze. Aisha and Bloom deal with it but he faints due the injuries caused by the Wizards. Bloom heals him and Flora restores the forest to its original beauty. Batson now believes in magic, and the Winx return to the Frutti Music Bar with the Specialists. They enjoy their time but Stella continues to ignore Brandon even though he is trying to talk to her. When Andy's band starts to play, Mitzi's two friends, Darma and Sally, inquire Mitzi about her latest crushing sitting at the table. They belittle Stella and their relationship. Again, Mitzi tries to sway Brandon to her and starts serenading him. Stella sees this and is infuriated thus initiating a sing-off between the two. This results in Stella dragging Brandon away and Mitzi confidentially stating to her friends that she will make Stella history. On an ending note, Musa receives a card from a man named Jason Queen, a record producer. Major Events *Roxy finds the White Circle. *The rivalry for Brandon's affection gets heated. *Jason Queen scouts out Musa. Debuts *Jason Queen *Darma *Sally *White Circle *Batson *Carmen *Rukola Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Earth Fairies **Roxy **Morgana (photo) **Cindy **Carmen *Specialist **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy **Nabu *Villains **Wizards of the Black Circle ***Ogron ***Gantlos ***Anagan ***Duman **Darma **Sally **Mitzi *Humans **Jason Queen **Andy **Rio **Mark **Elena **Batson **Rukola **Klaus (photo) *Animals **Kiko **Fairy Pets ***Belle ***Chicko ***Ginger ***Tiger ***Milly ***Coco ***Pepe Spells Used *Sun Dance - Used by Stella against Duman. *Winter Rose - Used by Flora against Duman. *Defender Plate - Used by Tecna to defend herself from Anagan. *Fire Arrow - Used by Bloom against the Wizards of the Black Circle. *Miniaturization - The Winx used it to get away from the Wizards of the Black Circle, and to help Roxy who was about to be attacked by the Wizards. *Morphix Wave - Used by Aisha to stop the fire from spreading. *Flaming Armor - Used by Bloom to absorb all the fire’s energy from Batson's barn. *Strength of Life - Used by Bloom to heal and make Batson to believe in fairies and magic. *Breath of the World - Used by Flora to heal the vegetation in Batson's farm and teach him to respect nature. Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *Love and Pet *Catch Us If You Can *We'll Be Together *Two Hearts Forever *Winx Open Your Heart Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Love and Pet *Catch Us If You Can *You're Magical *Two Hearts Forever *Winx Open Your Heart Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *In the Italian dub, Stella mentions that her driver's licence was revoked because she caused several car crashes. **Also, the gentlemen who approaches Bloom about other fairy pets was actually displeased with the pet he accidentally downloaded which is why he asked to see the others. *This episode marks the first and only appearance (in Believix form) of Fairy Dust in Season 4. **It also marks its final appearance in the series. *During the battle between the Winx and the Wizards, Ogron tells the Winx that "Resistance is futile!", which is a phrase used popularised by the Borg, a group of aliens from the ''Star Trek'' franchise linked together in a hive mind that assimilates other beings into their hive mind and send a message that "Resistance is futile" to the targets they intend to assimilate to dissuade them from resisting. **Icy threatened Faragonda and Saladin using this same phrase in "Mission to Domino". *Roxy's former appearance concept (gold eyes and baby blue sleeves) is used in this episode. **It is also the last time to be used. *Though their names are not revealed until "Magic Lessons", Darma and Sally are actually the reusage of two Cloud Tower witch students. **Sally is a color swapped Shilly whereas Darma's character maintains its original colors. *An Earthling named Rukola is later seen in Season 6 as a student at Cloud Tower. Mistakes *As Stella is promoting her pet clothing designs when she moves her arm downward her fingers are cut off but then reappear again after the motion. *When a customer photographs the pets clothing it starts out as purple phone but in the next shot it is the same model as Roxy's. *While listening to Roxy, Aisha's hair is merely a blob as she was suppose to be wearing her hoodie. Afterwards, she is seen wearing her hoodie again. *While observing their opponents' next course of action, Musa's gloves are missing. **Later, her gloves are not fingerless gloves but full ones. *In one scene, Tecna's gloves are missing. *in one scene as Mark talks to Aisha, Roxy can be seen in the background in her pajamas. *In the Cinélume version, during the title card, the word "White" was spelled incorrectly as "Withe". This was later corrected. *Musa's hair is not in low pigtails at certain points. Winx Club - Episode 408 Mistake.jpg|Incorrect title card. Ep408Mistake(1).png|Stella's fingers are cut off. Ep408Mistake(2).png|Aisha's hair lacks style. Ep408Mistake(6).png|Musa's gloves are missing. Ep408Mistake(7).png|Musa's gloves are the incorrect design. No_gloves.png|Tecna's gloves are missing. Ep408Mistake(3).png|Roxy in her pajamas. Ep408Mistake(4).png|Musa's hair is not in pigtails. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes